


J'Entends Ton Cœur

by hobbleit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, God I am bad at writing sex, Kink Meme, M/M, really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras/Marius first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'Entends Ton Cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme: There is a reason Enjolras lets Marius be present at the meetings despite his political views is because he likes him. Marius is confused by his attraction for Enjolras. After some UST filled meetings, Enjolras and Marius lose their virginities to each other.
> 
> I apologise profusely in advance. I'm not the greatest at writing smut *hides head in shame*

No-one knew the reason why Enjolras allowed Marius to be present at the meetings and Enjolras was not one to divulge such information to anyone.  He knew that he had a reputation amongst the others for being cold, almost statue like and most of the time that suited him fine.  It allowed him to keep his secrets, things that he did not want the others to know.

He was attracted to Marius.  Despite the fact that Marius’ own political beliefs were completely anathema to his own Enjolras could not help but find Marius attractive.  He was fascinated by the man.  He found him beautiful.  He spent far too many hours sitting wondering what it would be like to run his hands through Marius’ hair or to watch is freckles deepen as he blushed after Enjolras had kissed him.  It was becoming an obsession, an unwelcome one.

It’s not as though Marius would feel the same, he thought as he tried desperately to push the other man out of his head.  That didn’t work; he spent most of the next meeting trying to avoid staring at Marius.

What Enjolras did not know was that the reason that Marius only came to the meetings was because he had found himself somewhat attracted to the blonde revolutionary himself.  It unnerved and confused him.  He had always thought of himself as heterosexual, not that he’d had any experience to confirms this but he’d always found himself attracted to girls.  Then he’d met Enjolras.

It had felt like something had been missing all his life and he was only now discovering what it was.  The man had Marius captivated and although he didn’t share Enjolras’ political beliefs and sympathies he continued to attend the meetings just to watch him speak.  He was mesmerising, Marius noticed; the way he spoke and the passion he put into every word he said held Marius’ attentions when he knew he shouldn’t really be there.  He enjoyed debating with Enjolras it made his heart pound and the blood rush to his face (and other places).  These feelings were new and confusing to Marius and he knew that he could never act on them but still he continued going back.

Neither one of them realised how the other felt and neither one of them had the intention of letting the other know.

The weeks passed on and their debates grew more intense.  It was becoming harder and harder for either one of them to deny their attraction to the other but still they persisted.  It was almost as if it had become a game.  Marius would enter the meeting just as it was about to begin causing Enjolras to momentarily lose focus and forget what he was about to say.  Once he had quickly recovered he delivered his speech with his eyes often wandering over to the other man.  He never noticed that Marius would stare back at him, averting his eyes when he saw Enjolras’ gaze pass over him.  Once Enjolras had finished speaking he would sit with Combeferre and Courfeyrac and his gaze would once again return to Marius.  A short while later everyone would begin to leave, Marius usually being one of the first, and then Enjolras could breathe again.

Tonight was different.  Marius didn’t leave as soon as the meeting was over and instead he sat quietly in the corner until everyone but Enjolras had left.  He then went up to the leader.

“Enjolras?”  He said to get the other man’s attention.  Enjolras had obviously not expected Marius to still be there as he jumped slightly at the mention of his name.

“Marius!”  He exclaimed.  “I did not know you were still here.”

“I wanted to speak with you if that is all right?”  Marius asked feeling rather more nervous than he had done a minute ago.

“Of course, what did you want to speak with me about?”

Marius tried to speak but when he opened his mouth he found no words.  He had been rendered speechless and it was all Enjolras’ fault.  When he had been sitting alone he could think of a million things to say but now he had the chance to say them he simply couldn’t.

“Marius?  Is everything all right?”  Enjolras asked.  “You seem flushed.”

“I… I’m fine,” he managed to stutter.  How was it that Enjolras could turn him into this quivering wreck?  It made Marius’ heart sink to think that Enjolras would never feel this way towards him.  “I should go,” he said and turned to leave as quickly as he could.

“Don’t,” Enjolras said acting a lot braver than he felt.  He grabbed hold of Marius’ arm.  “You had something to say to me.”

Marius gasped at the contact and caught Enjolras’ eye.  For the first time he saw Enjolras’ true feelings for him.  His gaze was full of passion as usual but this time it was directed towards Marius.  Marius’ heart skipped and he shifted closer to the blonde man in front of him.

Enjolras’ breath hitched as Marius came closer.  He didn’t know what he was doing and a wave of panic shot through him like a bullet.  They were too close now and there was no stopping what he had started.  It was either go the whole way and kiss Marius or risk never seeing him again.  He wasn’t prepared to do that.

He closed the small gap that still existed between them and shyly brushed his lips against Marius’.  Once he had determined that Marius was not going to pull away in horror he repeated the action; more confidently this time.  He felt a shiver travel down his spine as their lips met and he knew right there and then he didn’t want this to end.

A moan left Marius’ lips and Enjolras took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marius’ waist and running his tongue across his lips.  Marius ran his hands through Enjolras’ golden curls, pulling at them lightly.

They had to pull away eventually as the need to breathe took over from the passion.  Enjolras rested his forehead against Marius’ and panted deeply whilst Marius ran his hands up and down Enjolras’ chest.

“I had been worried you would not feel the same,” Enjolras said when he felt his breath even.

“I was worried that you would not feel the same for me,” Marius laughed breathlessly.  “I should not have been worried.”

“Me also.”

“You have had me confused for so long now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never thought I would feel this way about a man but you have had me captivated from the start.  I have watched you night after night.  Your passion is inspiring; it made my heart soar just to watch you speak.  I know we have our differences and that you dislike my own beliefs and I could have stopped attending these meetings long before now but I always come back just with the intention of seeing you…”

Enjolras silenced him with another kiss.  “You’re rambling,” he whispered hoarsely and kissed him again.  They continued for several more minutes, each kiss building in heat.  Marius pushed Enjolras backwards so his legs hit the table behind him and forced the blonde to sit on the table.  He moved in between Enjolras’ legs and pressed their hips together causing Enjolras to moan and wrap his legs around Marius’ calves.

“Don’t stop,” Enjolras gasped against Marius’ lips and Marius was more than happy to comply.  He ran his hands through Enjolras’ hair and pulled his head back to gain better access to his throat.  He kissed down his neck letting his tongue trail across the hot skin; enjoying the salty taste of the sweat currently coating Enjolras’ skin.  “Oh God,” he groaned which made Marius grin against his neck.

“Do you like it?”  He asked.

“Yes,” Enjolras panted out in response.  “I like it very much.”

Marius took a moment to fully take in the image in front of him.  Enjolras looked the picture of blissful sin, almost debauched.  His skin was flushed, contrasting starkly with the whiteness of his shirt.  His lips were red and swollen from the kissing and teeth marks littered his neck; they would surely bruise.  Marius pressed closer to Enjolras, if that were indeed possible, and he could feel his erection rubbing against Enjolras’.  They both moaned at the pleasure it caused.

“Have you ever…” Enjolras gasped, “Are you a virgin, Marius?”

“Yes.”

“I am also.  I’d never even kissed another person before tonight.  I do find this extremely pleasurable though.”

“As do I,” Marius replied.

“But I do not think it would be a good idea to go any further tonight,” Enjolras sighed reluctantly.  “Neither of us knows what we are doing and I must admit this is all rather overwhelming.” 

Marius had to laugh at the idea that Enjolras would find anything overwhelming; nothing ever seemed to faze him.  Marius had to admit that he felt the same way though.  “Then what do you suggest?”

“I suggest we continue with this until we both feel confident enough to go further.  I do not wish to rush into anything without being completely sure.”

“I agree.”                                     

“Good,” Enjolras placed a kiss on Marius’ lips.  “Until the next time,” he smiled.

-x-

It continued like this for several weeks after.  Marius would continue to come to the meetings, sitting silently in the back and watching Enjolras speak.  He would then wait for the room to vacate before taking Enjolras in his arms and kissing him deeply.  As the weeks progressed both grew bolder in their ministrations and what had started out as mere kissing had grown into something more.   Both Enjolras and Marius knew that they were both ready to go further.

Enjolras had not been idle.  He had been diligently reading up on the subject of homosexual sex to learn more about the act.  He wanted to be completely prepared.

One night, after he and Marius were once again alone, Enjolras took the other man into his arms and kissed him gently.  “Would you like to come home with me?”  He asked, his voice filled with uncertainty because although he knew they both wanted this he was still not sure that Marius would not reject his advances.

Marius kissed his fears away, “I would,” he whispered.  Enjolras took his hand and led him out.

-x-

Enjolras slammed the door shut behind them and pushed Marius against the cold wood, tearing frantically at his clothes.  Marius copied the actions until they were both shirtless and pressed against each other, panting heavily.  Enjolras’ hands were roaming all over Marius’ body; from his face, down his chest and over his rapidly hardening cock.

“You’re beautiful,” he gasped and kissed his lover again, pressing him harder against the door and rolling his hips so their still covered erections touched, sending sparks through their bodies.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”  He asked.

“Yes,” Marius responded finding it increasingly hard to think straight.  All he could see and smell and touch was Enjolras and he wanted nothing more than to do this with him now.

Enjolras pulled away and Marius moaned at the momentary loss of contact before Enjolras grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.  He pushed him down; his head resting on the pillows and Enjolras straddled his hips, running his hands up and down Marius’ torso.  His hands stopped at the waistband of Marius’ trousers and he fingered the buttons.

“There’s no turning back now,” he stated.

“I know.  I do not want you to.”

Enjolras smiled and leaned in to kiss Marius.  His hands pushed at Marius’ trousers, freeing his hard cock.  He took a moment to stare at the naked body under him before taking Marius’ erection in his hand and began to stroke.  The noise that came from Marius’ mouth was almost sinful and it went straight to Enjolras’ groin.  He leaned down so every part of his body was pressed against Marius’.  He took their erections in his hand and rubbed them together.

“Oh God,” Marius gasped.  “That feels good, don’t stop.  Please don’t stop.”

Enjolras had no intention of stopping, instead he began to stroke harder.  He felt Marius pull at his hair and he grinned.  He knew that Marius had a thing for his hair and he loved the feeling he got when his lover’s nimble fingers carded through his locks.  Their moans of pleasure intensified as their cocks rubbed together.

“How far do you want to go?”  Enjolras whispered into Marius’ ear, placing soft kisses on the skin behind.

“How far can we go?”  Marius asked curiously.  Enjolras ran his hand down Marius’ body, stopping when he reached his buttocks, lightly fingering Marius’ entrance.

“That far,” he replied.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I want you to.”

Enjolras smiled and kissed Marius, pushing himself up and grabbing the bottle of oil from the table.  He resettled himself between Marius legs and drizzled the oil onto his fingers.  “From what I have read this may be uncomfortable.”

“I don’t care, just do it,” Marius was desperate for Enjolras to touch him, desperate to have him inside him.  “Please.”

“If you want to stop at any time just tell me,” Enjolras reassured and he inserted a finger into Marius’ hole.  He gasped at the intrusion but forced himself to relax as Enjolras began to stretch him.  It felt strange but not a bad feeling.  He was uncomfortable but his desire for Enjolras was overruling any discomfort he was feeling. 

“Are you ready?”  Enjolras asked and Marius nodded silently, unable to form words.  Enjolras removed his fingers and rubbed oil on his erection before lining his cock up against Marius’ entrance and kissed him as he pushed in.  He took a moment to allow Marius to adjust to the feeling of his cock and when he was sure he began to rock his hips, starting slowly but picking up the pace at the encouraging sounds that Marius was making.  He grasped Marius’ cock and stroked hard and fast.

Marius came first, an intense orgasm washing over him and Enjolras following a few moments after.  His movements stilled and he buried his head in Marius’ neck, breathing heavily and feeling nothing but pleasure.  They lay still for several minutes trying to bring their breathing under control.  Eventually Enjolras pulled out and collapsed next to Marius, resting his head on his lover’s chest.

“That was amazing,” Marius sighed.

“It wasn’t bad,” Enjolras smirked and Marius swatted his arm playfully.  “I don’t have anything to compare it to.”

“In that case we should do it again.”

“Should we really?”

“Yes and as often as we can.”

“That sounds quite acceptable.”

“Good,” Marius grinned and kissed Enjolras deeply, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.  Enjolras lay his head on Marius chest. 

“I hear your heart,” he whispered.  “I never thought I would feel this way.”

“It is funny how life can turn out in ways we never expected.”

“I could lie like this forever.”

“As could I but right now we should rest.  I’m feeling very tired and it is going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“I am also.  Stay?”

“Always.”


End file.
